As computing devices become more powerful, more nontraditional network capable computing devices are available. Some examples of nontraditional network capable computing devices include application specific devices, such as set top boxes, entertainment personal digital assistants, pagers, text messengers, smart appliances, and wireless mobile phones. Additionally, the availability of the Internet and other networks has created both commercial and noncommercial opportunities for distribution of digital media content to end users all over the world who may not otherwise have access to the same content if it were distributed using traditional means. Thus, the licensing of digital media content has become a vital concern as digital rights holders seek to take advantage of the opportunities to distribute their content, such as games, to users while ensuring that proper licensing of the content is afforded.